A Hundred Whispers of the Wind
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold. 13: Tashigi had a chance to capture them but she chose not to.
1. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Zoro, mentions of the Straw Hats  
><strong>Chapter Title:<strong> Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> They haven't broken everything yet.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Torture and potential disturbing imagery (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> This was just a little challenge to myself if I could write a hundred drabbles for One Piece. Some drabbles will be focused on canon, crossovers, AU or semi-AU situations. I'll try to cover other characters as I can, but my focus will be on the Straw Hats. There will be no pairings. My focus is on gen or nakamaship. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>When they broke all the fingers of his right hand, he thought that it wasn't a problem. After all, he still had his left hand.<p>

When they broke all the fingers of his left hand, he shrugged it off. Even if he couldn't use his hands, he could still wield his swords in his mouth.

When they broke his jaw, he ignored it. Hands or no hands, mouth or no mouth, he would find a way to make his swords dance with his feet.

When they broke his legs, he knew it was only another challenge to deal with. His body might be useless now but he would force his body to move.

When they couldn't find any more bones to break, they tried to break his spirit by starving him, then his mind by showing him bloody items of his crew and telling him they were _dead, not coming, no one is coming_ and finally his life by bringing the knife or gun closer to his heart or brain each time.

But the pirate continually smirked at each their attempts and the fear of the Marines grew.

It was only when the Straw Hat pirates thundered into the Marine base (it could not be called a fight because when they found _their_ swordsman chained and bleeding like a dog, nothing then could contain their rage from tearing the entire base and everyone in it down in brutal and swift retribution) and things all went to hell for them that the Marines realized there was one thing they could not break from Roronoa Zoro.

The bond he had with his crew could not be broken by any human means possible.


	2. Mama Bear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Robin and Chopper, mentions of Zoro, Sanji and Nami.  
><strong>Chapter Title:<strong> Mama Bear  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> It was when one of her cubs was sick that she became even more dangerous.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Potential disturbing imagery (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Takes place Post-Skypiea. I always found Robin a bit of the protective type (her being the "Mom" of the Straw Hats seems to exemplify this personality). And aside from Zoro, I could see her being one in the crew who takes a more serious approach when it comes to protecting her nakama. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>It was only when the five pirates who snuck into their ship and approaching too closely to the sick bay had their necks snapped and they fell gracelessly to the floor with a soft <em>whump<em> did Chopper stir.

He blinked up at Robin who was sitting beside him and reading a book. " How are you feeling, Doctor-san?" she asked, taking note of his pallor and dull feverish eyes.

" A bit better," Chopper mumbled. His ears twitched and Robin admired how he was able to hear the sounds of her hands promptly carrying the bodies of the five pirates down the hallway, up the stairs and tossing them overboard. He frowned. " Is something happening outside?"

" Cook-san and Swordsman-san are fighting," Robin explained serenely. It wasn't a complete lie. After all, one of her ears on deck could hear them arguing with one another even as they quickly took down the raiding pirates on board Going Merry.

One eye, carefully stationed at the doorway leading down to where they were, noticed that another group of the raiding pirates were attempting to sneak down Going Merry, annoyed that their crew members were taking too long downstairs and again, approaching where the sick Chopper was. But most importantly, it was where Robin was too. " Try to go back to sleep, Doctor-san," she suggested. " I'm sure that Navigator-san will take of it."

Which she knew as a fact since another ear on the starboard side of the ship confirmed that Nami had sent a thunder cloud to attack the pirates after one of them made a comment to steal their treasure. Something Nami would never allow. It was to Robin's amusement that her attack managed to hit Zoro and Sanji as well.

Chopper's eyes were already drifting shut and he gave her a warm smile before falling asleep again. " Thanks, Robin."

She returned the smile, just as there was a simultaneous _crunch_ just outside their door.


	3. Caretaker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Nami, with appearances from Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Caretaker  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>They were her boys.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Post-Arlong. I always thought that it was starting in the Arlong arc that the Straw Hats truly became the tightknit group that they are today.

* * *

><p>Nami had been on her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she passed by the men's sleeping quarters.<p>

They were sprawled all over the room. Luffy and Usopp were half on the couch, half lying on the carpet, their arms and legs tangled between blankets and pillows, evidence of what appeared to be a pillow fight.

Zoro was asleep in the corner of the room, his hand never straying from his white-sheathed sword. While appearing relaxed and lost to the world, Nami knew that at a moment's notice, he would have unsheathed his sword in a blink of an eye, ready to protect them and the ship from harm.

The only one actually using the hammocks was Sanji. One arm was smugly curled underneath his head and he was mumbling recipes and ingredients in his sleep that he would need for the next day while simultaneously grumbling about Luffy's food raids and Zoro's snoring.

Her eyes then flicked over to less distinguished and unseen things in the dark.

Luffy's hands, latched onto Usopp's arm and a pillow, still had splashes of distant pink and purple, of bruises and cuts beginning to fade. Amidst his mumbling, Sanji had a small bout of coughing caused by his underwater battle that had refused to disperse even during the night. Even in sleep, Zoro was favouring his right side as if trying to ease some stiffness away from his chest injury. Bandages were carefully hidden underneath Usopp's overalls and shirt, like the sharpshooter was trying to appear more tougher in front of his crewmates.

Quietly, Nami made her way over to them. She delicately arranged the blankets and pillows over Luffy and Usopp to keep them warm. She managed to pull out an extra blanket to place over Zoro to make him more comfortable. When she passed by Sanji, she gently touched his hand and almost immediately, the crease in Sanji's forehead faded as he smiled to himself and began to dream of his beloved Nami-san.

Satisfied with her work, Nami left the room with a lingering look towards them.

An idiotic and troublesome group they were.

But they were still her boys and it was her job to make sure they were taken care of.


	4. Straw Hat 101

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Franky, with appearances from the Straw Hats.  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Straw Hat 101  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Franky still has a lot to learn about his new crew.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Post-Water 7. I just wanted some Franky reflection on his new crew.

* * *

><p>Being the most recent addition of the crew, Franky admitted that he didn't know the Straw Hat pirates that well and there were several things that mystified him about them.<p>

For one, Luffy's straw hat was the single thing he treasured above all. A single rip was enough to drive the pirate into a mindless frenzy that could only be alleviated by Nami assuring him to stitch up the hat to its perfect condition. Why it was so important and why it was chosen to be their symbol was something that everyone else knew but Franky.

Another matter is the tangerine trees that Nami was adamant about receiving the optimal care and she had earlier fretted about finding the right spot on Sunny where there would be enough sunlight and enough protection when he was designing the ship. Everyone else knew their value and did their best to avoid causing any damage to them. Even Luffy hardly dared to steal those preciously sacred tangerines.

There was still a lot about Robin that remained a mystery, even to the rest of the crew. One particular quirk was that she read her books as if it would be the last time she would ever hold them, deliberately taking her time and eagerly taking in every single bit of word and knowledge that was contained within those pages.

The little doctor, as Franky would discover, had a particular affinity for cherry blossoms after the crew had briefly landed on an island filled with them. Chopper was ecstatic and spent majority of his time oogling and gazing tearfully at them.

Sanji was particularly obsessed with food. At first, Franky thought it was just part of being a chef on a ship but the more he observed Sanji becoming almost frenzied with panic whenever they were running low on food and how during those times Sanji would fanatically guard and stare constantly at their remaining food, the more he realized there was something more to it.

While Usopp adored Thousand Sunny as any other, Franky could tell he still missed Going Merry. Occasionally Usopp would mumble that he would have to make it up later to Kaya. Who Kaya was and what her connection to Going Merry was again another mystery to Franky.

His first impression of Zoro was that he was not the type of man who would follow another. And yet Franky could say with uttermost confidence that Zoro was unconditionally loyal to Luffy and no other and would follow him to the depths of hell if necessary. The question of _why_ lingered and Franky could only wonder.

There were still many things unspoken and kept secret and he was itching to solve these mysteries about his new crew.


	5. Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Vivi and Luffy  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Enemy  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>He looked at her, prepared to hurt her, and Vivi was scared of Luffy for a moment.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> I had been toying with this little drabble about who to pick for the two roles and I decided that Vivi and Luffy would be the best. After all, we need more Vivi love!

* * *

><p>After Vivi finally managed to turn her eyes away from the falling rain, she made her way to the beds where the Straw Hats slept fitfully after their long battle again Baroque Works.<p>

There was a quiet moan from Luffy's end and Vivi hurried to his side, frowning at the sweat that dampened his hair and his flushed skin was noticeable, even under the moonlight.

Before she could hurry away to summon a doctor, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

She gasped, stunned by the pain that accompanied the action. But she couldn't hold back a smile that her friend had finally regained consciousness. " Luffy-san!" she exclaimed happily. " You're awake!"

" Where are they?" Luffy's voice was low and dangerous and there was no indication that he recognized her or otherwise he wouldn't have gripped her wrist, seconds away from breaking it. Her joy quickly gone, Vivi was taken back by the deadly glint in his eyes that he would destroy the world if he had to if it meant returning his friends safely to his side. And he would start with the first person that stood between him and them.

" I said _where are they_?" he snarled, nothing but cold hostility.

She then spoke calmly, carefully keeping the fear from her voice, and made no sudden movements. If she did, she might lose her entire arm. She kept her voice hushed so that that others might continue to blissfully sleep, unaware that their captain was about to snap her wrist. " Your friends are safe, Luffy-san," she softly said. " They are at the palace and Alabasta was saved. You defeated - "

His grip tightened around her wrist and she fought back to not cry out in pain. " Where did you take Vivi, Crocodile?" he demanded. " Where is she? Where did you take her?"

Blinking back tears, Vivi slowly inhaled to keep her voice steady. " I'm Vivi, not Crocodile, Luffy-san. Crocodile is gone. You beat him," she said, gazing levelly into his feverish eyes, praying that he could not hear her heart racing or feel the cold sweat in her palms. " And he won't hurt me or Alabasta or any of our friends again."

They stared at each other for some time, Luffy's eyes narrowing suspiciously, Vivi's even and set. Finally, Luffy blinked drowsily and the frightening malice that had enveloped him faded, replaced by exhaustion and confusion.

" Vivi?" he mumbled, not realizing his hand slowly slipped away from her wrist, allowing her to breath freely again.

" I'm right here, Luffy-san," she gently said, relieved that her friend had came back and no longer regarded her as someone to be destroyed.

He gave a happy sigh and fell back to asleep without another word.


	6. White Knight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sanji and Nami  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>White Knight  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>He would gladly give his life for her.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> I remember seeing a quote somewhere about (very paraphrased) "there is some joy, to die for a girl" and I thought that quote really fit Sanji's character.

* * *

><p>The heat of the jungle made Sanji feel almost lightheaded and the hunters closing in on them only worsened the sweltering humidity.<p>

The others' whereabouts were unknown, though Sanji had enough confidence in his crew to know that no man or trap could stop them. Either way, it didn't bode well for him and Nami who were pinned on all sides by the enemy. Their current position of a few trees, rocks and bushes won't be enough to mask their presence.

" They're coming," she whispered, brushing the sweat-soaked hair from her face.

He nodded silently. He knew that they couldn't keep running like this. Sooner or later, their exhaustion or potential injuries would catch up to them and they would both pay dearly for it.

" Nami-san." She looked up at him and he smiled as reassuringly as he could. " Why don't you go first? I'll catch up after."

She made to hesitant and protest. Yes, she was scared and she knew that their chasers were coming closer to their location but she would rather die than to let a crewmate stay behind. Nami would have told him off for being an idiot and that she could stand her ground and fight if Sanji hadn't taken her hands gently in his own.

" I can't let these hands be soiled," he said with all earnesty.

She opened her mouth, eyes snapping indignantly, and knowing Nami long enough to know that she would nevertheless still protest and resist to the bitter end, Sanji took off before she could say another word, praying for forgiveness for being too much a coward to run away than to face her.

Her furious hiss of his name rang in his ears and his heart swelled with happiness that his beloved Nami-san cared so much for him. But a guttural shout from the hunters brought Sanji back down to the situation and he hurried to put as much distance as he could between him and Nami.

Even as arrows whooshed past him and the hunting dogs began to snap at his heels, Sanji couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face.

After all, there was no greater joy than to die for a girl.


	7. Time Waits For No One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Brooke  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Time Waits For No One  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>How does one kill time in a place where time has lost meaning?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> We could only imagine what kind of despair that Brooke went through being alone for fifty years.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock tick tock<em>

Brooke spent his mornings lying in bed. He had unfortunately always been an early riser and even when all the clocks on the ship became irreparable and he couldn't tell when it was day or night, his body would jolt him awake from his quiet slumber, leaving him wide awake and listening to the empty sounds of the ship.

_Tick tock tick tock_

Every morning, Brooke would pick up his violin and play his favourite song. Its melody was soothing and as its last merry tune faded to nothingness, he gave himself a cheerful smile. It was a new day and he would make the most of it. He always did.

_Tick tock tick tock_

Food was a precious accomodation that brought a little warmth back into Brooke's cold bones. But after so many years, the food supply that could have sustained a crew of thirty was dwindled down to a pitiful amount. Once a year, Brooke would allow himself to feast on a small portion and he would party throughout the day and night, music ringing and blaring out through the thickest fog.

_Tick tock tick tock_

On the days where his bones became stiff from lying so long on the creaking floorboards, Brooke made it his mission to wash and clean over the ship. He would use the mops and brooms that were still in use and whizz over the ship, singing and humming to himself as he carefully inspected every section of the ship and washed it as best as he could. The effort would take a few days at most and he considered it a personal best when he managed to extend his exercise into seven days.

_Tick tock tick tock_

He learned to play every instrument that remained on the ship. The trumpets and trombones blasted out their beats, joyous to be played once again. The viola was a quiet steady sound with the cello thrumming powerfully alongside. High and shrill was the flute's song and the clarinet matched its tune. A steady pulse flowed from the drums and the accompanying cymbals clashed like lightning. It was during these times that Brooke felt the most alive.

_Tick tock tick tock_

It became a habit of his without him realizing it that he would talk to no one in particular. " Oh dear, the steering wheel will be gone at this rate." " I finished all the books in the library!" " Did you see that? A ghost!" "Ahh! If I was that bird, I wouldn't go that way."

_Tick tock tick tock_

The room that contained his friends' remains was a room that he simultaneously hated and longed to be near. There was no grave to bury them or flowers to bring them. They were only a painful and sad memory that he couldn't save his crew and at the same time, of a happier time when the crew was complete.

_Tick tock tick tock_

There were days (maybe weeks, maybe months) when Brooke lacked the energy to do anything. His thoughts would turn towards a little whale as he wondered if his friend would wait for him or had already passed on and joined his friends in the afterlife. He longed to go (it would be so easy, just to take a leap and disappear into the dark waters) but he _had_ to make sure Laboon was truly gone.

_Tick tock tick tock_

Until then, he must endure and wait patiently.

_Tick tock tick tock_

A promise was a promise.

_Tick tock tick tock  
><em>

_Tick tock  
><em>

_Tick ..._


	8. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Usopp with Luffy, Zoro and Nami  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Home is Where the Heart is  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Where Luffy pulls a prank, Nami is displeased, Zoro sleeps and Usopp is content.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Set pre-Baratie.

* * *

><p>" Luffy! Usopp! You are both dead!"<p>

Usopp hastily scrambled into the hallway, just as Luffy was rolling on the floor of the ship, finding enourmous hilarity at his latest prank. They had been playing cards - or Usopp had been attempting to teach Luffy how to play cards who decided a better game would be to stick cards into Nami's hair while she slept. Who was doubtlessly unamused.

He heard Luffy's laughter turn to a yelp as Nami got a hold of him. Usopp winced in sympathy and slinked further into the ship.

Just as he made it safely to the lounge, he stumbled over a pair of legs that belonged to the resident swordsman. Who didn't even wake up from the commotion. He was still slightly terrified of the infamous Pirate Hunter but knew Zoro would never hurt them and had proven to be a great ally when it came to fighting.

And made a great scapegoat.

This time, when Nami angrily stepped over Zoro's legs, dropping a noticably sullen Luffy onto Zoro's chest, he scowled. " What do you want, woman?"

" Where's Usopp? I know you're hiding him."

" How should I know where he is? I'm not his babysitter."

As they continued to argue, Luffy raised his head and spotted Usopp hiding underneath the couch, who was hastily trying to warn him not to say a word. " Hi Usopp!" he chirped, causing Nami to snap her head towards him, who were unmistakably furious.

He squeaked in alarm and tried to dart away and might have escaped if she didn't grab his ear.

Nami twisted his ear and gave him a violently stern lecture on what might happen if he did the same thing again. He attempted to explain but at her glare, he managed a pitiful mumble of apology. Luffy was laughing and laughing though his cheer vanished slightly when Nami rounded on him too. Zoro yawned, unconcerned and uninterested, and went back to sleep.

And there was nowhere else Usopp would want to be than with this utterly crazy and wonderful pirate crew.


	9. Neverending Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Chopper, with mentions of Hiluluk, Kureha and the Straw Hats  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Neverending Battle  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Chopper knows death.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentions of death (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> I can only imagine what it must feel like to hold your friends' lives in your hands as the sole doctor and the only person with medical knowledge on board. So I really give my kudos to Chopper and the other doctors on the ships.

* * *

><p>When Chopper was old enough to understand (and too young to realize how truly vulnerable they all were), he learned of death.<p>

He had seen it in the form of one of the elderly reindeer who grew thinner and weaker with each passing day, his knobby legs trembling and his great head bowed in weariness until one day he went to sleep and never woke up.

And not too long after, he rushed a motionless bird to Hiluluk, desperate for the doctor to work his magic and cure the bird. But the doctor only needed a brief examination to know that the creature had died long before Chopper had found it. It was sad and Chopper buried the bird underneath a tree in hopes its spirit would find its way home, but he did not think much of the matter.

Until he was training under Doctor Kureha, he tasted the bitter coldness of death as he watched a man washed upon the island shores with grevious injuries die despite proper aid being given to him. They never found out his name as they buried him in the snowy steep hills.

" Idiot. I told you before that we cannot save everyone," Kureha said in a harsh yet gentle voice when she found him under his blankets later that night, muffling his sobs. " Some will live. Some will die. Death comes for us all eventually. All we can do is to ease the journey."

But Chopper, as young and foolish that he was, continued to try and hope that he could beat death.

" Chopper! You have to stop the blood!"

" What should we do, Chopper? He's not breathing!"

" P-please, Chopper. M-make the pain s-st-stop."

" She hit her head against the rocks. You have to help her!"

" Doctor! Where's the doctor?"

" Chopper, we need you ..."

And every time he would look into Death's eyes and say, " I won't let you take them. Not this time."


	10. Sail Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Luffy and Going Merry, with mentions of Usopp, Franky, Robin and Iceburg  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Sail Away  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>It was about a boy and a ship on their journey.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> I was not the only one who got emotional and cried over a ship for the first time in my life during Going Merry's funeral. Leave it to Oda to breath such life into an inanimate object and make us believe it was alive.

* * *

><p>Luffy waited until the others had gone down to explore their new ship before leaping to the top of the mast head. He bent down with a wide grin, his next words for the ears only of Going Merry.<p>

" We're going to go to the ends of the world together," he firmly told the ship with all the confidence that a man could offer.

Merry believed this boy. His voice held no lie. If her new captain had told her to fly over the moon and touch the stars, she would find a way.

And she did. They did together, to be honest. Luffy believed that she could do it and she knew she could do it. Luffy commanded her to sail into the dangerous waters with absolute confidence that she would come out unharmed. He beckoned her to the skies to seek the unknown and adventure and with his help, she was given wings to fly to where no ship had dared to soar.

But all good things must come to an end. Merry could feel her body cracking, moaning and shuddering with every bobbing wave as she carried them from one island to the next. She mustn't frighten Luffy for she knew this news would break the boy's heart. She remained silent and he remained oblivious.

He and the others found out in the end. They asked her how and why and what to do. She didn't have an answer and Merry helplessly wept as she watched Luffy fought with Usopp and their consuming anger and anguish lashed deeply at her.

As Luffy made the agonizing decision to leave her at Water 7, Merry knew it was for the best. It would have killed her if she brought her beloved crew to their watery deaths. She mournfully watched as they gathered their things and silently departed during the night, with the quietest and softest of farewells. Luffy was the last one to leave and he gave her one final pat on the head. " I'm sorry," was all the boy could say before his sorrow overwhelmed him and he then left to catch the shadows of his crew.

Burdened with loneliness that not even the loyal Usopp could fix, Merry made no effort to fight back as a strange robotic man kidnapped her. But soon, fear developed in her chest as she listened to dark agents taking Usopp and her kidnapper and talked about abducting Robin too.

By sheer determination, even as one of the agents cruelly tossed her into the raging seas to be crushed, Merry survived and made it to shore, where a man was walking by. He heard her begging him to let her set out and he patched up, little by little, not enough to heal the damage done but just enough for her to sail.

She hurried across the sea, even as her body strained against the rough waters and battering winds. Merry made it to where her friends were trapped, just in time, calling out to Luffy and her crew. _I'll catch you!_ she cried out, not even sure if they would hear her voice.

By a miracle, they responded. Usopp first, screaming that they must jump. The rest followed, echoing his words like a mantra. _To the ocean! To the ocean!_

And then, they all fell into her warm arms for her to take them home.


	11. Dreaming Of Things To Come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Luffy with some allusions of other Straw Hats  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Dreaming Of Things To Come  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Luffy sails, lost in his thoughts.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> I always wondered what was going through Luffy's mind as he first began his journey. Knowing him, he was probably as optimistic about finding companions.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been a more perfect day to sail as Luffy stretched himself on his back in his tiny little boat. He absently picked a piece of meat that had embedded itself between his teeth, breathing deeply the ocean air.<p>

" The most important crew member is a musician," he abruptly said to no one in particular with grave solemnity. " Someone to play music as we go adventuring. We could play that song that Shanks always liked!" High above him, the seagulls cawed and clucked. Pleased that he had at least some company, Luffy cheerfully continued.

" We will need a navigator. I don't know how to read a map but I'm sure my navigator will know." He laughed out loud and the wind whispered beside him.

His stomach gave a rumble and Luffy rubbed his belly appreciatively. " A cook," he firmly declared. " We will need a cook to make lots of yummy food for us. Especially meat. And we would eat meat everyday." Finally working the piece of meat loose from his teeth, Luffy ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure no scrape of food was overlooked.

An image of Shanks and the rest of his crew came sharply to Luffy. " A sharpshooter like Yasopp would be great," he nodded. " And someone like Benn." He smiled at Shanks' ever steady and calm first mate who hardly took part in his crew's sillier antics.

Then he thought of Ace who undoubtedly had many adventures already and Sabo who wouldn't be able to share this adventure. He sat up, a spark of determination flashing across his eyes.

" Friends." He said the word with reverence and a sigh of longing. " Friends to go on adventures with. Friends to have fun with. Friends I would protect."

He smiled blissfully and settled back down with only the sea and the sky as his witness.


	12. Those Met In Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Ace with appearances by Banchina, Olivia, Bellemere, Kuina, Tom, Jinbe, Hiluluk, Yorki and crew, Rouge and Roger  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Those Met In Heaven  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Ace awakens to meet those who are strangely familiar to him even if he never knew them before.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Post-Marineford. Heavy spoilers for those who haven't read/watch up to that arc. It's a bit of a head-canon for me that all the loved ones of the Straw Hats interact together in the next lifetime. Also, I added Sanji's old coworkers before he had met Zeff seeing how we never heard from them again and most likely didn't survive that storm.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Ace was surprised to find that he was comfortably warm. No pain riddled through his body and there was no struggle to breathe. Once he had gathered his surroundings and fully opened his eyes, he was taken back at two women who gazed down at him.<p>

" Oh good. You're awake." The woman closest to his side smiled happily at him. She reminded him of someone's mother and her long nose looked strangely familiar even if Ace couldn't put his finger on it.

Beside her, a pretty white-haired woman stood impassively. While there was no smile across her mouth, her blue eyes twinkled. " The others are waiting," she nodded her head vaguely in the distance.

Others? He wanted to ask who was waiting but the two women were already walking away and beckoning him to follow. Confused, he hurried after them, feeling traces of flowers and grass brush past his fingertips.

" Where am I?" Ace cautiously asked.

Only for a welcoming hand to slap him between the shoulder blades, nearly lurching him forward. He barely had time to turn around to come face to face with a grinning red-haired woman with a cigarette dangling from her mouth. " It's good to meet you kiddo," she heartily said.

A tiny hand then tugged at his arm and he looked down to see a young raven-haired girl with a wooden sword held tightly in her hand. " I heard you're really strong," she was earnestly saying as Ace wondered where she had suddenly appeared from. " Maybe you could teach me after."

Bemused, he wanted to get some of his questions answered but the red-haired woman waved over to two men who had appeared out of nowhere just like the young girl. One man with a rather eccentric wardrobe and strange top hat vigorously shook his hand. " A pleasure to meet a splendid pirate like yourself," the man chattered brightly.

The second man gave a bellowing laugh and to Ace's surprise, this man was a huge fishman, even larger than Jimbe. " Ta ha ha ha! No better time than to play that song now," he called over his shoulder.

From the corner of his eye, Ace spied a third man surrounded by an orchestra nodded eagerly and his cowboy hat tilted slightly as he grandiosely commanded his crew to play. Behind him, a group of what appeared to be cooks and chefs waited in anticipation.

A sweet melody filled the air and everyone smiled in delight. Ace was so filled with nostalgia and a sense of peace, surrounded by these familiar strangers that he barely noticed that the long-nosed woman was gently nudging him forward. " They're just that way Ace," she directed him somewhere to his right, just beyond the playing instruments.

" They're waiting," the young girl nodded in agreement.

" Go to them," the fishman beamed encouragingly.

" Who-?" Ace began.

Only to see them himself.

His breath involuntarily hitched and his heart sped up for no logical reason that was known to him. A beautiful woman with long flowing strawberry-blonde hair stood there and her entire face lit up when she smiled at him. Beside her, there was a man in a red captain's coat whose magnificent and proud presence could only mean one thing. The man extended his hand in a greeting and a wide grin, inviting him to come.

Without realizing it, his feet began to jerk and walk forward and every pore on his skin shivered. The words formed soundlessly on his lips and for the first time in his life, the desire to call their names overwhelmed him.

He fell into their open arms and he knew he was at home.


	13. Opportunity Comes Once In A Lifetime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>Title<strong>: A Hundred Whispers of the Wind  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A hundred drabbles about pirates, crews, adventures and stories untold.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (each chapter may have a different rating)  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Tashigi with mentions of Smoker, Zoro, Nami and the Straw Hats  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Opportunity Comes Once In A Lifetime  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Tashigi had a chance to capture them but she chose not to.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none (each chapter may have varying warnings)**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Post-Alabasta war. I did wonder what was going through Tashigi's head as she saw the exhausted/unconscious Straw Hats and decided to pretend she didn't see them there. It's a bit of a headcanon for me that the more attentive Straw Hats wouldn't be so careless to let anyone come near them even when they were that tired.

* * *

><p>When she first saw them, Tashigi had initially thought her exhausted mind was playing tricks on her. After all, to have the Straw Hat crew at their mercy was an unthinkable concept.<p>

They looked even worse than she did, completely caked in blood, grime and filth. Her entire body trembled with fatigue and she envied them for being able to lie on the ground and sleep as if there were no worries. But she was a marine, not some pirate, and her responsibilities were directed towards her men and the people of Alabasta rather than personal comfort.

One of her men finally stirred, as if waking. " It - it's the Straw Hats!"

The rest followed. " Capture them!"

" Get them!"

" Fortune is on our side today!"

She had a choice then. She could have taken them in like her men wanted. They would have received a greater promotion on top of what they had already achieved today. But she witnessed Monkey D Luffy and his crew stop Crocodile and his war and it would be too cruel to repay their deeds for imprisonment.

Captain Smoker might or might not have done the same but this was Tashigi's decision. She finally turned to her men. " We will not capture them," she curtly said, her voice cutting through her men's excited voices like butter.

There was silence before a storm of complaints hit her. " What?! Why? Sergent, this is a chance we cannot lose! They are all right there! We could get promoted for them!"

" You will not touch those people. Will you disobey a direct order from me?" she snapped and their objections faded to mumbles. They finally gritted their teeth and walked away, disappointment heavy on their shoulders.

Tashigi turned to leave if her eye had not caught something. A slight tremble, whether in uneasiness or discomfort, shook her frame at her realizing that not all the Straw Hats were unconscious.

Roronoa Zoro watched her with one fierce eye, ready to take out the beautiful Wadou sword. Not too far, she noticed the orange-haired girl's hand appeared to reach casually towards her fallen staff. If her men had attempted anything, those two would have given them a nasty surprise. And they would have fought to the bitter end to defend their injured crewmates.

Finally, Tashigi jerked her head in a nod, a confirmation to say _not today_.

With a grunt, Roronoa settled back down and closed his eyes. The girl slowly relaxed, her body no longer tense. And Tashigi left as if she had not seen anything.


End file.
